Saturday Detention
by CrucifiedPanther
Summary: [AU] Inuyasha, Kikyou, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango have all been sent to Saturday Detention with eachtother. How will they survive? Or more importantly, how'd they get there? Review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Saturday Detention: Prologue **

**A/N: **I've come up with a new story, I hope you enjoy it. It's in present times and it's about how Kikyou, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango are stuck in Saturaday Detention and have to survive eachother for four hours. Oh the humanity! XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, I don't this house, heck, I don't even own this computer. But the stories mine, all MINE!

* * *

"Mr. Inuyasha!" called a person called out, who just happened to be the principal of Shikon J. High School. She was sitting on a small, comfy chair, in front of a desk, tapping her finger as Inuyasha came into the office.

He wore a black shirt with blood red letters saying 'AC/DC' on it while wearing normal jeans with black combat boots to match. His long silver hair went down to his lower back as some bangs hung in his face. He even had on fake dog-ears, and it wasn't even Halloween. He wore them for his own personally reasons he didn't say to anyone.

Inuyasha growled in annoyance and looked at Ms. Kaede, the toughest person/teacher in the whole world...ok, maybe he was over exaggerating, but he was close.

He would of done _anything_ to go far away from here; he definitely didn't want to hear yet another boring lecture from her. After the first fifteen times, you would be too.

"Inuyasha, please sit," Ms. Kaede spoke softly, gesturing to the seat infront of her desk. Inuyasha huffed in response, and sat down, not wanting to get in any more trouble that he already was in. There was an eerie silence for awhile, as Inuyasha fidgeted. He always hated when things were too quiet. You could say it was one of his pet peeves.

Finally, Ms. Kaede spoke and nearly made Inuyasha jump.

"Now Inuyasha, I have heard from numerous teachers that you've been causing trouble, and even caused Miss. Kanna to retire early because of your mishaps," started the principal, looking at Inuyasha seriously, but Inuyasha was staring at the ceiling. She shook her head, realizing that she couldn't get his attention.

"Inuyasha? Is the ceiling fascinating to you?" Ms.Kaede asked, starting to get agitated by his presence, but she had to show him that this kind of behavior would not be tolerated. She already had to talk to him ten times this year. And the school year wasn't even half over!

"It wasn't my fault that she wouldn't talk and answer my question," Inuyasha muttered so only he could hear, but she already heard what he said, and replied with a colder tone,as if daring him to talk back.

"It was your question that sent her out."

"Um, sorry?" Inuyasha said, shrugging shoulders and grinning sheepishly. Kaede sighed, massaging her forehead with her thumb and pointer finger.

"This is the tenth time that you have gotten a teacher frustrated. And the weekly detentions don't seem to help to have any affect. Suspension wouldn't do the trick, no. They never do. Hm...how about a Saturday detention would be better? Yes that's it…a Saturday detention…" She looked at Inuyasha, whose eyes were going bigger by the words.

"Ms. Kaede, you don't know what you're talking about. Just give me a weekday detention, and I'll promise to chance. Please?" Inuyasha babbled, not wanting to go on a Saturday where he was supposed to relax and enjoy the 48 hours without the teacher's right on his tail.

Of course, it didn't seem to have any affect on her. She raised her hand in silence as Inuyahsa opened his mouth yet again.

"No, it's final. You're going to come by the school for your detention on Saturday, 11:30 A.M. And don't worry. You won't be the only one alone. There's going to be five other students here with you. Including your brother, Sesshomaru. Now off with you," Ms.Kaede said, smiling. She was glad to know that Inuyahsa was clearly affected by it. She waved him off after a couple of minutes of him just gawking.

Inuyasha reluctantly got off of the seat in a huff. Ms. Kaede's voice stopped him.

"Oh Inuyasha," she called. He looked back at her. What did he do _now_? Kaede gestured over to the many detention slips near her desk. He snatched one away, as Kaede told him what day (Saturday) and what time (11:30 AMP- 3:30 PM)

After he was done filling out the detention slip, he quickly left the room.

He tried to act pissy, but Saturday detention was now the least off his mind. He really was just wondering how did his brother, his 'perfect' brother, get a detention.

No matter how much he thought, he couldn't think of the reasons. He gradually made his way out of school and onto the bus.

**0123456789**

A couple of hours later, at Inuyasha's house, Sesshomaru was starting to wash the dishes, stroking the washcloth over the dirty dish with soap. He was too old fashion to get a dishwasher, and no one was complaining.

Since Sesshomaru was the one that did the washing. Inuyasha refused to wash the dishes when he was the one who requested thedishwasher.

Inuyasha came from behind him and peeked over his brother's back. His brother looked almost the same as him except for the fact that he himself didn't wear fake anything, ears and all. But he still had long silver hair running down his back as his golden eyes still concentrating on the dish. With a tight black shirt with tan pants, he looked pretty normal to the untrained eye. Inuyasha knew better.

"So…Sesshomaru. I heard that you're going to the Saturday detention. What cha' in for?" Inuyasha asked ever so nicely, wanting to be on his brother's good side today, but, knowing almost instantly everytime, he usually never was.

"Hm…" was all Seshomaru said, completely ignoring Inuyasha while he was doing the dishes. He didn't like his younger brother, much less talk to him.

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance. People didn't ignore him quite so easily for...he was quite a noticeable person. "Sessshomaru, did you hear me? I said—"

"I know what you said little brother. It just so happens it is none of your business to know," Sesshomaru snapped, interrupting his brother. It_ was_ none of his business.

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest, annoyance crossed on his face. "Well…I guess I'll be seeing you there then…heh heh," Inuyasha laughed nervously, rubbing the back of head with his arm. A clash was heard as one breakable China dish clattered to the floor in tiny pieces. Sesshomaru whirled around.

"_What_? Why are _you_ going?" Sesshomaru asked harshly. It was then thathe looked down and realized that he, -caught up in the moment- smashed a dish, and cursed. He bent down on his knees and began picking up the tiny fragments of what was less.

Inuyasha didn't help. He just stared intently at Sesshomaru picking up the dishes, as though he was in a trance. It was like he couldn't take his eyes off of Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru, finally realizing that someone was staring at him, looked up.

"Do you mind?" he retorted. He really didn't like to be stared at intently. Especially when his brother stares at him like _that_! That's illegal in some states!

Inuyasha, realizing what Sesshomaru was thinking, he was queued with an, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GROSS!"

This was a _typical_ day at their house…

Inuyasha stormed out of the kitchen, mumbling how he wasn't a lesbian freak that dated relatives.

Sesshomaru continued on picking up the pieces, feeling peaceful at the fact that he wasn't being stared at.

After he was finally done, he went into the 'family room' to find his half-brother sprawled onto one of their three-loveseat couches. Inuyasha looked as though he really liked the show he was watching.When Sesshomaru finally got a closer look, he saw what his brother was watching.

_Days Of Our Lives_…reruns…

"Um…? Inuyasha…?" Sesshomaru started.

Inuyasha fumbled with the remote as he turned the TV off. He turned around to face Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I can totally explain. You see I was flipping through channels," he babbled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.Excatly why his brother didn't switch the channels for more than five seconds. That's what _everyone _does when flipping through channels. He moved towards the other couch right next to Inuyasha.

He looked at Inuyasha with eyebrows raised, ready to face anymore excuses.

"You were watching _Days Of Our Lives_. Admit it."

" I was not!"

"Then why were you watching it?"

"I was flipping through channels! I wanted some motorcycle shows!"

" How was the episode I must ask, Inuyasha? Did Marcus get Lindsay pregnant? Did Alex dump Alyssa? Oh, the horror!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha threw a pillow at Sesshomaru's head, which was easily dodged.

"You shouldn't get mad about your true inner spirit. _Days Of Our Lives_ is such a touching show," Sesshomaru said sarcastically. Inuyasha only glared, having nothing to say.

After a couple of minutes of doing nothing, Inuyasha finally picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He started to flick like mad, not caring. He stopped abruptly as he saw big sign came up on one of the channels, in which Inuyasha grew excited.

"Tomorrow, at 11:30 A.M., we'll be showing ramen from around the world. We'll get to explore ramen history, and learn where ramen came from and the how different each packet is different from the world's," a lady's voice came from the screen. Inuyasha started to hyperoverveinilate, twitching excitedly.

"Ramen…ramen…" Inuyasha said blankly, looking at the screen. Sesshomaru sighed at this while shaking his head in disappointment. Why, out of everything he could of loved, ramen? How was he related again?

"You will come and watch the ramen…" the woman's voice came through.

"I will come and watch the ramen," Inuyasha replied, hypnotized by the commercial

Sesshomaru took one look at the screen, which gave the time and date, and then he finally coughed to get Inuyasha's attention. Inuyasha was finally out of his trance, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Little brother. You can't watch it. That's when we have the Saturday detention."

Inuyasha stared wide eyes, trying to figure out what Sesshomaru was saying. No ramen…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, sorta boring, but you gotta get Prologue's done before good stuff happens.XD Well, please review. I know some stuff was bad, but it needed to be told! 


	2. Meetings and Greetings

**Hiya! So sorry I haven't updated sooner. School and everything, you know, the usual. This was an okay chapter for me. I hate giving introductions to every character. XD **

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

'_Beep beep_!' an alarm rang through a bedroom, making a person groan. Under the pink frilly sheets, laid a very tired person, though you could not see the person themself. The alarm went off a few more times before you could see a hand stretch itself from under the covers and whack the off button, which made the alarm go silent.

The sheets were pushed off the bed, revealing a teenage girl that went by the name Kagome. She stretched and yawned, covering her mouth, and got up, putting on her pink, utterly cute, bunny slippers. Kagome went towards her dresser where brushes, cheerleading scrunchies, bunny earrings, and her make-up laid undisturbed from last night.

She looked under her dresser, where drawers where stacked upright that contained her clothes. She pulled one of the dressers towards herself, revealing stacked clothes with bright colors, for she was a bright, sunshine person. She picked out a nice bright yellow shirt that had the word 'Gotta love me' on it in pink letters.

Kagome sighed as she realized that no skirts were available to her; they were all in the dryer from this week, so she made off with a pink capree that fit her nicely.

Kagome picked up her hairbrush and whisked away brushing her black hair that shined. She finally got her hair in a perfect spot, added a tiny hairspray to keep it intact, and started to head towards the door for breakfast.

That is…until a high-pitched tone erupted in her bedroom. She quickly opened her closet, to reveal hundreds of purses, as some even fell down. Kagome bit her lip, thinking pretty hard.

'_What was the last purse I used?_' she thought hard, and then was struck by it…_literally_. She fell back as the purse collided with her forehead, beeping loudly. The brown with pink lace was now beside her, as the high-pitched tone was still ringing. Kagome shook her head from the collision, and managed to pick up the purse and search through it, finding what she was looking for. Hearts encircled her phone, though you could not tell as pictures of her friends were splattered everywhere on it. She clicked the cell phone on, making a voice come clear through the other end.

'Like oh my gawd Kagome! You just got to hear this!' shrilled a voice, as Kagome smiled, knowing who it was: one of her friends, Ami. Ami wasn't the real kind of friend everyone would want. She was one of those stalker friends. Like, the ones who always follow you around, even though you thought you just couldn't possibly get enough of them. You know… _those_ kinds of friends.

"What?" Kagome asked, not amused. She needed to go somewhere and she needed to go _now_.

"Oh my like gawd Kagome! Today at the mall there's going to be some super model that's going to give helpful hints to become a model. Isn't it fabulous?"

Kagome mentally sighed. Ami called her for a super model? Gah!

"Oh, Ami. You know how much I'd love to go, but the truth is, I can't. I've got Saturday detention today," Kagome said, partially telling the truth, partly lying. Out of everything, she did not want to see some super model and guys drooling over her. It was sickening to watch. Ami gasped loudly.

"Saturday detention?" the girl repeated, surprised. Kagome nodded, even though her friend couldn't see.

"Yeah I can't go. I'm sorry. Stupid teachers," Kagome faked a laugh. She then said goodbye, and clicked the cellular phone off. She got up, and picked a purse from the closet, not caring if it matched today or not. She ran downstairs, as her mother was drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Bye mom! Gotta go!" Kagome screeched, making her mother jump. She turned around to find Kagome waving, in which she returned the wave. Kagome closed the door behind her, and ran to her bike. She put her purse into the little wooden basket placed on the front of the bike and sped off to her destination.

**0123456789**

Inuyasha stalked right next to Ms. Kaede's office, still mad that she made him miss the ramen special. _The_ ramen special of the year! No repeats! A one time special offer! Gone! Down the drain! Sometimes he wish he had _TiVo_…

Ms. Kaede was sitting in her chair, talking to someone on the phone. Instead of going in, he thought it'd be best to stay outside the door and eavesdrop. Inuyasha strained to hear and even managed to listen into the conversation.

"Please Miss. Kanna. Think of the children. They're desperate for you. I'm sorry for what he said, but I've punished him, so please come back," Ms. Kaede pleaded, to obviously the only person Inuyasha taunted this week: Kanna.

Inuyasha snickered, wondering why did Miss. Kanna even have a phone if she barely talked. Kaede apparently heard him snickering to himself outside her office, for she quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone. She stared right at where Inuyasha was as though she could see through walls. Inuyasha fidgeted, her eyes _bored _into that wall, making him feel vunerable.

"Ah Inuyasha, I've seen you come and join us. Someone just came to the detention and are now in the cafeteria, if you'd like to join them now," Ms. Kaede said, changing her attitude and smiled joyfully. Inuyasha finally came in and sat down with his hands folded.

She looked over Inuyasha's shoulder, half expecting to see Sesshomaru's emotionless body leaning against the wall. When she didn't see anything but thin air, her face scrunched up in confusion. It wasn't like Sesshomaru to skip something important.

Inuyasha already knew who she was trying to see for he mumbled, "He's not here Ms. Kaede. He refused to be in the same car as me, so I took the my dad's old corvette." She nodded, knowing about they're non-brotherly love.

Then something hit her.

She looked at Inuyasha carefully, eyebrows raised.

"Inuyasha…since when could you drive?" Ms. Kaede asked slyly, as Inuyasha laughed nervously, knowing that he told too much. He got up and began walking slowly away from her desk, as she waited for an answer that was never going to receive a reply.

"Um…you know what? I'm going to go meet the person that's down in the—"

Inuyasha ran out of the office, ignoring his name being called by Ms. Kaede as he raced down towards the cafeteria.

Inuyasha finally came to a halt, puffing for breath.

'_That was close,' _he thought to himself. He opened the door gently, revealing a cafeteria that was as big as two volleyball courts. It had tables in a single line and across from the next, forming a square. Then there was a small stairway that leads up into the second part of the cafeteria, in which there was actually only some tables with big space to move around in. Big square windows made the light shine clearly through the room, making it bright enough to see the whole room. And the room was bright enough to see a teenager sitting quietly on the second floor of the cafeteria.

The teenage girl seemed to notice Inuyasha, for she looked towards Inuyasha, but then went back to what she was doing. He slowly walked up to her, as she just continued to ignore him and stared out the window.

He finally got a foot from her, before he said,

"Feh. I've never seen you before. The names Inuyasha. What's yours?" His tone was utterly rude, and the girl apparently did not like being talked that way.

She quickly turned around and glared at him for his rudeness. She had raven black hair that was put up in a ponytail with long bangs up to her cheekbones hanging out. Her chocolate brown eyes glared into Inuyasha's golden ones.

"_Excuse me_?" she replied just as harshly. He shivered at how low her voice was, but yet sweet. Like bittersweet chocolate.

_Hmmmmm…chocolate…_

Inuyasha felt a wet spot near his mouth. He quickly wiped the drool away, embarrassed. And hungry.

"_Men_," the girl rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha placed his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me? Oh no you did-n't," Inuyasha said in a black accent, snapping his fingers like he'd seen many times before.

The girl chuckled, as Inuyasha smirked. He had ways of making people smile. He sat down next to her, where he got a closer look of her.

She wore long slender gray pants, a plain white shirt. At the end of her wrists, there were bracelets in different earthy toned colors. Tilting his head, he noticed she was a fairly pretty girl.

"So, now that I've made the gravestone laugh, do you mind telling me your name?" Inuyasha calmly said. The girl rolled her eyes again and laughed.

"Kikyou. My name's Kikyou."

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha whispered to himself, knowing that he heard her name somewhere before…

**Flashback:**

_"My god Inuyasha, hurry up!" A girl shouted. Inuyasha casually walked up to her, knowing this was important._

"_What's today's gossip Amiko?" another girl piped. Others joined in asking questions, as she raised her hands to silence them. _

_She evilly smiled. "Well today I've heard the juiciest gossip and, well you know, I just—"_

"_Quit stalling and hurry up," Inuyasha spat. Amiko glared at him._

"_Anyways, you know Kikyou, right? The girl that was best friends with Kagome? I heard that they are now worst enemies." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This was news? _

"_Why?" someone asked as others nodded. _

_Amiko continued. "Well, Kagome's been saying to everyone that Kikyou is able to predict the future. She's been saying she's satan's spawn! She said Kikyou betrayed her with her super powers. Anyone who has the guts to Kikyou will end up…**dead**." Amiko purposely stopped to let the whispers grow._

**End Of Flashback**

"So you're the Kikyou everyone talks about? Feh, you're nothing special. Nothing '_creepy_' about you," Inuyasha spat, making Kikyou look at him.

"Maybe because I'm not creepy?" she replied.

"But everyone talks about you having these weird powers."

"Do you always believe everything you here?"

"…Yes?"

"_Sigh_." Kikyou turned the other way, not wanting to be bothered by the likes of him. Sure, he was funny in the beginning, but now he was just being…_annoying_.

"Hey. Are you ignoring me?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou did not reply.

"Well fine! I can ignore you just as well! Even better too!" Inuyasha got up and all the way on the other side of the room. He sat on one lunch table, his back towards Kikyou and facing the wall.

Kikyou turned his way, giggling just a bit.

"You know, I can hear you, Miss. I'm Going to Ignore Everybody. You giggle quite loudly," Inuyasha stated, making Kikyou laugh more.

'_He's not so bad,_' she thought silently to herself. _'He's certainly different all right.'_

Kikyou coughed, controlling herself and turned away from Inuyasha, going into the same position before Inuyasha disturbed her.

After a couple of minutes, the door burst open to reveal another teenage girl, not much difference in Kikyou. Her face was soft and kind looking, and her black hair was also put up in a high ponytail, a red scrunchie holding it up. She was wearing a light red jacket, and they could see underneath that she was wearing a tight black gymnastic suit.

Her face was flushed, as she looked at both Kikyou and Inuyasha and then walking near Kikyou, who was the only girl to be seen so far.

Inuyasha turned himself around.

Inuyasha snickered at her clothing. "Hey Sango, we're not practicing gymnastic today. Come back another day." Sango stopped heading towards Kikyou and turned around to face Inuyasha.

"How do you know my name?" the teenage girl that was called Sango, demanded.

"Well Miroku told me about—" Inuyasha started, but was cut off by Sango's voice.

"You know that pervert? Uck, you sicken me," she gave him an utterly disgusted look as she sat across from Kikyou.

"Feh," was all Inuyasha said as he turned away from them.

Sango sat across from Kikyou, looking her over. She then extended her hand towards Kikyou.

"If you haven't heard it before, I'm Sango. What's yours?" Kikyou shook it gently.

"Kikyou. My name's Kikyou." Sango nodded, knowing that Kikyou was gossiped a lot in the girl's locker room before warm up exercises in the school. That didn't bother her though.

Sango's arm leaned against the table, her chin resting on her hand that was curled into a fist.

"So…what cha' in for?" Sango asked, trying to start a conversation. Kikyou only shook her head, chuckling, "I should be asking you and that guy over there."

Sango then sighed, remembering how she actually did get into detention…

**Flashback**

_Sango finally finished her report, all fifteen pages long about the history of her favorite rock band, Nirvana. She happily sighed, while cracking her knuckles, her fingers aching from non-stop typing. She clicked the 'print' button, as she got up, heading towards the nearest printer, which was in the teacher's lounge. Just as she made her way from the front door, she heard a voice whistling._

_She quietly turned around, surprised that she was oblivious to everything around her while typing the report. She walked over across the computer lab, seeing a figure looking at the computer screen. _

"_Miroku…" she muttered quietly, identifying the figure. _

_Miroku: the pervert of the school, as she liked to put it. He was one of those people who you really shouldn't judge from first appearance. He looked all innocent and sweet, but then when he touches you in the wrong way, you forget his looks and smack him. As well as she knew Miroku, she knew that he was up to no good. _

_'First rule in the teaching book: Never give a pervert a computer that has no blocks on any of the websites out there...' she though to herself, moving towards the boy._

_She snuck up behind him, peeking at what he was doing. She gasped slightly, making Miroku jump and turn around. As soon as Miroku knew what she saw, he quickly laughed nervously, as Sango burst into anime nerves._

"_Care to explain?" Sango asked, trying to keep her anger level to a minimum. Miroku looked at the screen and back at her, smiling innocently like a kitten standing next to splattered milk._

"_But my dear Sango, I can explain. You see, my P.E. teacher told us to—"_

"_WHAT? SHE TOLD YOU TO GO AND LOOK AT PORN AND TELL THE CLASS ABOUT IT" Sango shouted, while whacking at Miroku repeatedly. _

_Sango, now, was very feminine. And to have Miroku take the advantage of someone of the opposite sex, well, he was in for it.  
_

_The teachers, hearing Sango's scream, rushed into the computer lab, just as Sango stopped whacking Miroku, who had lumps all over his head. Sango noticed the teachers, and then remembered the screen full of naked women. She quickly got up and stepped in front of the computer, blocking the view to the teachers._

"_What's going on here?" asked the gym teacher, Mr. Urisate demanded, as Sango laughed. Miroku was oblivious to the whole thing, trying to see the world without seeing stars at the same time. _

"_Uh…nothing sir. Miroku just knocked over my project and—"_

"_Sango? What are you hiding?" said a female teacher that was Sango's History teacher. She stepped forward towards Sango, as Sango herself tensed. The teacher moved Sango out of the way, as Sango started to say, "I can explain…"_

_The teacher's gasp was heard throughout the entire school, as so the other teachers' gasps. She turned to face both Miroku and Sango._

"_Miroku, Sango. I'm disappointed in you. I expected better. And to think I thought that you both didn't take anything for granted!"_

"_But I can explain! You see, Miroku here—" Sango protested, but was cut off._

"_Oh no you don't young lady," said a male teacher Sango did not recognize, "do not blame it on one another. Both of you, to the principal's office! **Now**!"_

_And with that, Miroku and Sango were escorted to the principal's office, in which Ms. Kaede made them both go to the Saturday detention…_

**End Of Flashback**

"It wasn't even my fault. It was all _his_," Sango muttered to herself.

"If that's the case, then why are you even here?" Kikyou questioned. Sango started to open her mouth to reply, but then a loud 'bang' was heard, signaling the fourth person arriving. They all looked at the person in union.

The person had on a purple sweatshirt, as he wore jean pants that looked as though they were worn out, though everyone knew that it was made that way. The male had a medium black slick hair that was put back in a little ponytail. The guy wore brown flip-flops that padded against the hard cafeteria ground. His face held an innocent face even though he was in detention. Almost _too_ innocent…

"Yo Miroku!" Inuyasha called, as Miroku smiled coming near him and giving him a high five. Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Since when do people…_high five_ anymore?" she whispered to herself, and then looked at Sango, whose hands turned into fists at the mere sight of the boy.

Instead of the kind face that Sango held when introducing herself to Kikyou, her facial expression was now angry and full of hatred, eyes boring angrily into Miroku, who was unaware to the whole gesture that she made.

Kikyou knew that the worst was yet to come. Which made herself quietly move to another table without being noticed. But Sango was already too angry to even see Kikyou. All her mind was thinking was how many ways she could kill Miroku without being caught…

After chatting for a minute with Inuyasha, Miroku turned around to see Sango and Kikyou. He smiled brightly, waving, not noticing how many anime nerves popped up on her face.

"Hello my dear Sango. Sango's friend, pleasure to meet you too," he smiled happily, as Kikyou nodded, but Sango was about to lose it.

"MIROKU, YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Sango shouted, jumping off of the second part of the lunchroom and making her way towards Miroku, who backed away laughing fearfully.

"What did I do?" he asked, as Sango neared him, fists in the air.

"Don't act so innocent! You know exactly what you did!" she yelled angrily, as Miroku cringed. Sango stopped and breathed for a couple of seconds before continuing, this time trying not to yell and control her anger.

"Because of you, I'm here right now. I could be practicing for the Olympics, but _ohhhhhhhhhhhh no_. You just had to ruin my parade and then…" she said darkly before losing her cool again, "AND THEN HERE YOU ARE, ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED? Gah!"

She slapped Miroku firmly as she stalked off, hearing Inuyasha snickering at Miroku. She whirled around, facing Inuyasha. Her face was boiling red.

"You want a piece of me dog boy! I can do worse than what I did to him so don't go there!" she yelled at him, who instantly stopped laughing.

Flushed from anger, Sango twirled around again, walking towards Kikyou, who was smiling from the corners of her mouth. Sango sat across the table that Kikyou was sitting on.

"Wow Sango. I never thought you could ever be so… so _vocal_," Kikyou explained cheerfully to Sango, "and what's even more strange is that you stood up for Miroku when Inuyasha was laughing. Say do you have a thing for Miro—"

"What? You seriously think…? I -- no no n-no!" Sango started.

"Denial's the first step," Kikyou chimed, with a big smile on her face.

Right then, they heard yet again a door opening, and in came Ms. Kaede and two people tagging behind her.

One was a young man that was wearing a brown muscle shirt as he wore satin black pants coming down to his black sneakers. His long flowing hair was out of his face and neatly put on his back.

The other one was no other than Kagome, who apparently was late from a flat tire and three cellular phone calls on the way. She looked around the cafeteria, wanting to see what she had to work with.

Her eyes locked with Kikyou's. Instead of using words, their glares told the other one everything they needed to know.

Kagome averted her gaze as she heard Ms. Keade speak piercingly.

"Well good morning my students. You are all here for your very own reasons and I expect you not to invade other people on why they're here. So now onto what you will be doing. I will be giving you an assignment while you're here. Now remember you're not here to socialize or find new buddies, but to be punished for your actions that were caused in school. Now I'll be right back to get what you need," Ms. Keade said while exiting herself from the room.

No one said a word for awhile, just looked at each other.

Kikyou herself avoided gazes with Kagome, who also did the same thing. She looked at each and everyone of them closely, noticing each and every little details about them…

"Sooo…we have a pervert from planet no-commonsense, a Mr. Funny guy, a gymnast that hates the pervert, an annoying little backstabbing friend, a quiet, calm person that doesn't talk, and we have me…now _this_ should be interesting…" Kikyou thought, as she chuckled quietly to herself.

This was going to be a _long _detention…

* * *

**Eh, this chapter was okay for me. But still, it'd be better if you'd please leave a review. :D I'm beginning to update everything and I'll keep on doing that, so you might not have to wait long enough.**


End file.
